


[podfic] spooky scary skeletons

by Annapods



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Minor Violence, Paranormal, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Possession, except for holster's pining, the pairings are barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "No, it's not like that," Ransom interrupted. "I don't know how to explain it. It's dumb.""Could you try?" Holster prompted. He would probably be— not mortified, but at least partially embarrassed at the pleading tone his voice took on, if he was speaking to anybody else. But with Ransom it was okay.Another pause. Ransom shuffled some more on the other end."You know all those times I slept in your bed because of creepy shit in the old Haus? Like when I would feel someone touch my butt or hear pop music or whatever?""You mean because of the ghosts?""Yeah, except ghosts aren't real, so not really."----Or, the team moves in to a new Haus for Bitty's junior year and it's super haunted.----written by obscurereference





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spooky scary skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128289) by [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/sss) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/dzajdsdzsh6rosh/AACsJf7rBhSiSaEVRy-ileeza?dl=0)

Part 1 - 4

Part 5 - 8

Part 9 - 12

Part 13 - 17


End file.
